A Tale of Romeo and Juliet
by Aintzane411
Summary: After a horrible accident, Harry thinks that Ginny is dead, and he can't imagine living without her. Harry decides to end his life to be with Ginny. Rated T for language and suicide. Please R&R! ABANDONED


Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, though I do wish it was...

Warning: Rated T for swearing, suicide, and whatever else I might want to add in the future.

Semi-In-Depth Summary: Ginny gets a letter from Hermione and decides to join them. On the way to meet them in the Forest of Dean, you know that place where Ron came back and they killed the locket? Anyways, on the way, Ginny gets in an accident. I won't say what happens, though. Anyways, Harry thinks Ginny is dead, and kills himself. Read more to find out!!!

Okay, that wasn't really in-depth, but whatever... Onwards!

Btw, Chapter 1 is in Ginny's POV...

* * *

I was waken up very early on a Sunday morning by a tapping at the window in my room here at the Burrow. I sat up straight in bed, hair a mess, mumbling something about enchanted yo-yo's. I peeked out the window and spotted an owl sitting on the ledge outside.

I looked at my watch sitting on the nightstand. _What the hell?_ I thought angrily. _Who sends an owl at two in the goddamn morning?_ I stood and shuffled over to the window, letting the owl deposit the letter in my hand. It hooted softly, and then flew away.

After closing the window, I sat back down in her bed. I grabbed my wand, whispered, "_Lumos_," and began to read.

_Ginny,_

_I miss you. It's horrible being stuck out here with Harry and Ron. They miss you too. Of course, they're too stubborn to admit it, but I know they do._

_I know I shouldn't be sending you this, but I need to know how you're doing over there._

_How's school going? Aren't you in Divination this year? If so, I truly hope you have Firenze, because I absolutely despise Trelawny._

_I have to go now. Ron's calling. It's my turn to keep watch outside. Now, I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I am. Don't say anything to anyone. We're in the Forest of Dean, near a pond. I wish I could be more specific, but I don't really know where we are._

_Please, after you read this, either burn it or destroy it or something. If anyone finds out where we are… Bad things could happen._

_-Hermione_

From the first line, my eyes grew wider and wider, and I grew more awake with each passing second. When I came to the second-to-last paragraph, I almost stopped breathing. _Why did Hermione do this?_ I thought to myself. _This could be a horrible mistake!_

I re-read the entire letter three times over, as I didn't believe what I was seeing. Finally, as instructed, I cast _Incendio_ on the letter, causing it to burst into flames. I then laid back down on the bed, but didn't fall asleep for quite a while. My thoughts were filled with those of worry for my friends in the forest.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of mum yelling, "Ginevra Molly Weasley! If I have to call you one more time, you'll be in big trouble! Get up! Now!" I groaned, and reluctantly stood up and shuffled over to my closet. Eyes half-closed, I grabbed the first garments I touched, which happened to be a pair of jeans and a lavender shirt. I groggily tugged the clothes on, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

When I looked around the table, I was depressed at who, or more like who _wasn't_, there. The only ones left were mum, dad, and me. Fred and George had gone to live above their store, despite the fact that George was missing an ear… Bill was obviously with Fleur, Charlie in Romania, Percy had a flat near the Ministry, and Ron was with Harry.

* * *

That night, I tossed and turned in my bed; the letter from Hermione was bugging me. I stood and opened the curtains of my window ever so slightly so I could look at the full moon outside the window. I sighed, letting the curtain fall back.

Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured Harry out in the Forest of Dean, with Death Eaters around every corner; in every shadow.

_That's it,_ I thought. _I can't stand it. I'm going after them._ As quiet as I could, I walked over to her closet. I changed into warmer clothes, and then began packing.

Before Hermione left, she had taught me how to cast the Undetectable Extension and the Featherweight Charms. I used these now on her school knapsack. I decided carefully on what to and not to take, then cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself. I shivered as the cold feeling spread from my head to my toes. Then, I carefully walked down the stairs.

Avoiding the steps that squeaked, I made it to the front door after an agonizing five minutes. Mum was a light sleeper, and any sound could wake her up. I didn't dare cast a silencing spell, because I would surely wake her up.

Carefully opening the door, I quickly and silently stepped outside. When I pulled the door shut, it locked with a _click_ that sounded like a cannon in the silence. I winced, waiting for mum to call out, but the sound never came. Taking a calming breath, I began to walk towards the fence where I would be beyond the protective shield.

* * *

I quickly arrived at the fence marking where the protective bubble ended; where I could Apparate away. They didn't teach the class this year at school, but Fred and George had taught me a few things. And, technically, I could legally go anywhere I wanted, as I had turned 17 a week ago.

Knowing that mum would be furious and that I was about to break a law or two, I focused on the Forest of Dean, where my friends were waiting for me. With a deep breath, I raised my wand and turned on the spot into sudden blackness.

* * *

The darkness was constricting. It pressed into me, forcing the air out of my lungs. I panicked, and frantically tried to gain the precious oxygen. When I landed, my first breath was marred by a groan of pain. I looked down at myself. Chunks were missing from my left arm and right leg. I gingerly touched a spot on my head where it hurt immensely, but pulled it away quickly from the pain. I had splinched myself.

I tried to sit up, but all that resulted in was blurry vision and a pain that brought tears to my eyes. I could tell that I was in a forest, but I didn't know which one or where.

It was then that I heard the howl. It sent shivers up my spine when I remembered it was the full moon. The creature howled again, this time much closer. I whimpered; partially from pain, partially from fear. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the creature when it killed me.

I refused to let myself scream until I felt the werewolf's breath on my face.


End file.
